An AU of RK
by Aoshi'sgirlinstraightjacket
Summary: Can love overcome the need to kill? Jennifer has to decide whether she loves Aoshi or whether she would rather run him through with a metal stick. Drama! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone this is Aoshi'sgirlinstraightjacket. What can I say about this story (except that it's my second) Ummmmm...It's basically about all the RK characters who go through everyday life. Yes, it is an AU and mainly it's about an OC female and my two favorite guys. The SEXIEST guys in the world, Shinomori Aoshi and Sagara Sozo.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Please don't get me confused with some plagerizer.

Character profiles:

Himura Kenshin-

Age:28

Work: Swords Salesman

Living arrangements: moderate size apartment in the middle of New York

Kamiya Kaoru:

Age: 18

Senior in highschool

Living arrangements: with Kenshin(boyfriend)

Myojin Yahiko:

Age:12

7th grade

Living arrangements: with grandfather in small house in the country

Sagara Sanosuske:

Age: 19

Freshman in college

Living arrangements: Fraternity house

Takani Megumi:

Age:20

Sophomore in college

Living arrangements: Sorority house

(Sano's girlfriend)

Sagara Sozo:

Age: 29

Living arrangements: Two-story in a privately owned area of town

Work: Bookkeeper in a software company

Shinomori Aoshi:

Age:24

Living arrangement: small mansion on the outskirts of New York

Work:CEO of the same software company Sozo works in

Makimachi Misao:

Age: 16

Sophomore in highschool

Living arrangements: in a large house with Jiya, Omasu, and Okon

Hajime Saito (Fujita Gorou)

Age: 32

Living arrangement: in a house far, far, far away from any human contact...(sad isn't it?)

Work: police officer.

Anyway on with the story

It was a normal day for our RK characters, but really they aren't our RK characters because this is an AU and that's how it is.

Everyone was in bed because it was 3:00 on Saturday morning. Unless you're Saito Hajime who is usually plotting someone's demise...at 3:00 in the morning...which happens to be the witching hour...but anyway! So while everyone is sleeping, or being creepy, we will wait till they wake up so that we can see some ACTION!!!

Still waiting...

Wait for it, wait for it (hahahah... inside joke)

(Gong sounds and rooster crows...yet there is not a farm for miles...one wonders)

So everyone is awake now and we can begin the story on their everyday lives. Yet something lurks in the shadows. What is it and what will become of our RK characters who aren't really RK characters in the AU?!

To find out tune in next time for AN AU OF RK!!!!!

(That's called a cliffie! HAHAHA!)(p.s. for those of you who have watched Barnyard, which I don't own, don't sue, you know how this would go.)(that annoying brat gets on my nerves)

Sooooo... that's the first chapter. I hope you like and review and then keep on reading...when I get more chapters up of course. That will probably be Thursday because I have cheer practice tomorrow so be on the look out Thursday.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (yay!)

Hellllllllooooooooo everyone. Right now it is 10:06 in little ole' Mineral Springs Arkansas and I have nothing to do so...I'm gonna add a chapter YIPPEEEEE!!! Now don't get too excited, I don't want to be responsible for you...I don't know...jumpin' out the damn window because you were so excited for this new chapter. Speaking of being responsible, _**where's**_ that disclaimer?

Disclaimer: I don't own nothin' that ya mite want ter sue ma fer so don't even try.

Alrightee. On with the story

Hello, my name is Misao Makimachi and I am 16. Because I am 16, I'm supposed to be in school right now. Supposed to be. In actuality, I am in the bushes, dressed in camou with green and brown face paint on my face. Why? Well, pfft, I'm not spying on Aoshi if that's what you're thinking...okay so maybe I am. But it's okay 'cause it's normal for me. So anyway! I didn't feel like going to school this morning so I got into my latest "ninja suit", got my "spy gear", and hid in the trunk of Aoshi's car. So far everything has gone well, which means I haven't gotten caught. So right now Aoshi is walking into the building and my binoculars are plastered to his butt. What can I say, I can't help myself. Ahem. Oh wait, what is this? We have an intruder! RED ALERT!!! Houston we have a problem! Get the dogs out chief, we got ourselves a blonde! Right when Aoshi was about to walk in the door (and I was about to scale the building) here comes little miss Barbie. We got ourselves a dress code violation, this one just might be a threat to the ozone layer. This hussy had on a leather mini skirt SO tight that I could clearly make out both butt cheeks. I'm sorry, but that's something I definitely don't want to see in the morning. Plus, the skank was about to fall out. Worse that fall out, she was about to bust out. I mean she was about to bring down the WHOLE house. She just latched herself onto Aoshi's shoulder and dragged him into the company. Damn she's strong! Oh crap, now I can't hear what they're saying! (Mentally whines, pouts, bitches, moans, ect.ect.)

(End of Misao's POV and now...TO THE INSIDE OF THE COMPANY!!!!!)

"Oh Aoshi how polite of you to walk me inside the building!" Said the blonde. Aoshi looked at her quizically.

"Uh...but I." Aoshi started but unfortunately he didn't get to finish.

"And up to my office to?! gasp Oh you naughty boy! giggle But don't worry, you'll get your reward." The offending blonde continued to pester Aoshi with her antics. Finally, Aoshi decided to interrupt her giggle fest.

"Uh...I'm sorry..."Aoshi took a quick glance at her name tag. "Candy, but I have work to do and cannot escort you to your **cubicle** (emphasis on cubicle) this morning. And with that he shot down the hall and into his private elevator. Candy turned around looked at all the girls who were staring at her, wanting an explanation. Candy giggled.

"He's so shy. sigh I remember our first time. giggle I had to help him take his pants off he was shaking so bad." After that, all the girls stampeded toward her about marriage, children, sex, and sharing.

Meanwhile, Aoshi stepped into his private elevator and hurriedly pressed his floor number. When the doors closed he blew a sigh of relief and loosened his tie. Right then Misao fell from the elevator ceiling. Aoshi jumped with a start when he realized who it was.

"Dammit Misao, why are you always pulling this kind of shit. You scared me half to death." Aoshi slammed his hand into the elevator wall. Misao's lips drew into a then lane as she looked up at Aoshi. Suddenly Misao hit the wall in the same manner as Aoshi did seconds before.

"Bad moring?" Misao asked. Aoshi scoffed.

"You have no idea." Misao looked straight in front of her and put a finger to her lips in thought.

"Well let's see if we can recap. Um...you were going in the building when ding-dong latched onto you and dragged you into the company." Misao then put on her best "Candy persona" and looked up at Aoshi while grabbing his arm. "Oh Aoshi, thankyou for walking me into the building. giggle and up to my office too gasp oh you naughty boy." Before Misao could finish her scene she choked. Aoshi cocked an eyebrow.

"Sorry, I can only keep that yp for so long without killing myself." Aoshi chuckled and Misao beamed at his amusement. At the moment the elevator announced their arrival to their desired floor with a clear ding. Aoshi and Misao stepped out of the elevator and into the nearly deserted hall. Misao and Aoshi made their way down the hall to Aoshi's monster office. When they entered and were comfortably seated realization dawned on Aoshi.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" he questioned Misao. Misao sat picking dirt from under her fingernails.

"Uh, yeah, I decided to forego school for today. We weren't doing anything special anyway. Just a few exams, tests, labs, that are worth 45 of my grade." She mumbled. Aoshi in return slapped a palm to his forehead and slowly shook it. Misao smiled.

"Nothing important." Aoshi grunted.

"And what pray tell, do you consider important?" Misao made and exact replica of Aoshi's icy smirk.

"Keeping idiotic bimbos from treading on no man's land." Aoshi shook his head slowly as he furiously typed on his keyboard. Misao raised her eyebrows.

"Like a hurricane aren't cha?" Aoshi ignored her comment for there was a knock on the door. Both parties looked up as Sagara Sozo stepped into the room

(Ladies, you may drool now. I know I am.)

Okay. So that seemed like a good place to stop. I would like to thank some reviewers because they were my first.

vtori77777 was my very first. I was really happy when I got this review 'cause I'm just like "I don't suck after all!!!!" yeah.

chibi binasu-chan- it was a pleasure and a motivation to read your review...COOKIES AND BROWNIES!!!!!!!

And erren and hikosmymanfriend are both I'm familiar with I love them both and look out for their stories. One of hikosmymanfriend is Haunted. If you've already read it them good for you!!!!! Erren has a story up I think I don't remember what it's called but it has something to do with Sanosuske and superstitions. She's gonna hate me for not remembering but she'll forgive me won't you er-er!!!!

Anyway, review and tell me what you think!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Okay so this is chapter three. So let me explain something. I wrote a lot of stories on my laptop before I ever decided to write on fanfiction and this is one of them. Chapter 2 was only like a third of the chapter two on my laptop is this is another part. It might take a while to get through with the original chapter 2 but it will be good so bear with me.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

(If you don't remember how the last chapter left off don't worry 'cause I'm fixing to tell you: Misao followed Aoshi to work and now Sozo is coming into the picture. See, short sweet, and now you know what's going on.)

"Hey Aoshi, we have someone that is here for an interview for the secretary position." Aoshi's eyes wandered in a confused state.

"Isn't that your job?" Sozo put a hand on his shoulder to message it. (His own shoulder, not Aoshi's. Just thought I'd clear that up.)

"Yes but you said that if I approved of her to bring her up here since she's going to be your secretary after all." Misao pursed her lips at this.

"Her?" She thought. "Great, just great. She better be ugly as all get out." Aoshi sighed.

"Fine let her in." he then turned to Misao. "Misao would you please go to school, you need it more than you think you do." Misao sat there for a while.

"Okay!" she said energetically. As she stepped out of the office realization dawned on her.

"Hey!!" she cried. By the though it was too late, the door had been shut on her. After a few moments of silence Sozo opened the door.

"This was Miss Verdon." Aoshi noticed he was being very pleasant to whoever was applying.

"Thankyou Mr.Sagara." He heard a slightly deep, feminine voice say, which also had a bit of a British accent.

"Oh, no wonder." he thought. In stepped a woman no taller than 5'6". She was very curvaceous and walked with grace and poise. She wore a dark tweed jacket with a silk, silver camisole under it that had a metallic sheen. Her black pants were finely tailored. Her height was generously helped by the 3 ½ inch silver python heels that adorned her feet. His eyes traveled to her face which was lovely to say the least. Her green eyes shined from the eye makeup she wore. Blush completed the makeup. Her dark brown hair was pulled back into a simple low ponytail that flowed to the middle of her shoulder blades while some bangs were left to frame her face. Her plush lips were formed into a warm smile. Her jaw confirmed her heart shape face which then flowed down to her graceful swan-like neck. Her prominent collarbone accentuated her c-cup breasts. From there he could notice a small waist and a shapely rear which finally sloped down to her sculpted legs. He was drooling to say the least. And he wasn't the only one. Behind her, Sozo was leaning up against the door frame staring at one of her many assets. Aoshi cleared his throat indirectly telling Sozo to leave. Sozo's head shot up from it's previous position and then closed the door. Aoshi stood up to greet her.

"Hello, I am Aoshi Shinomori, CEO of Beta Software. Please have a seat." He said while shaking her hand. She once again gave him a pleasant smile as she in return shook his hand.

"Jennifer Verdon." she said. She sat down and handed Aoshi her resume when he reached for it. Aoshi took a few minutes to look over it. He finally looked back at her. Her posture was immaculate. Her back was perfectly straight, her hands were in her lap, one foot was tucked behind the other, and her chin was slightly tilted. He placed her resume on his cherry oak desk.

"Well, you seem adequate. No police records, good school reports, and you're clean. Literally." He glanced at her references as she let out and amused, but small, smile. His eyebrows arched. "And I actually know one of your referenced.

"Really?"

"Yes, how did you come to know Fujita Gorou?" Jennifer pursed her lips slightly.

"He was a personal teacher assigned for one of my business classes." She answered simply.

"Ah, I see. And your other referenced are widely known. Scientists, doctors, designers. Very impressive." Aoshi leaned back in his oh-so comfortable chair. "Well you impressed Sozo, you impress me which I admit is hard to do separately but to both. You have the job to say the least." Jennifer's eyes widened if only slightly.

"Really? This soon?" Aoshi nodded. Outside the door they heard a very loud "Yes!" accompanied by an even louder "NO!!!" and then a big crash. Aoshi stood, walked to the door and then opened it. Jennifer let out a small giggle as she came to stand beside Aoshi. Sozo and Misao were strewn across the room along with tons upon tons of papers, folders and furniture.

"Miss Verdon, meet the man who handles out financed, Sagara Sozo and the eternal disruption to my life, Misao Mackimachi.

Okay so third chapter. Likee? No likee? Tell me in a review. Praise, flames either way I want to know. On another note, I am SOOO excited about labor day. I get to sleep in, go shopping, there's sales. It's just a great holiday. Who ever thought of it is one freaking genius. Anyway, be looking for the next chapter. Deuces!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so this is what's up. Some of you wanted longer chapters so I'll try but it's so FREAKING hard!!!! (whine) Anyway I seriously will try. I'm not promising anything though. Hikosmymanfriend has another story out after she deleted the other so you might want to check it out and for the life of me I can't remember what it's called. But I promise I'll tell you next chapter. Unless you find it before I do and then you can review and tell me so...now that we have a plan...ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!

But first, the disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING!

A loud snore was heard from behind a mountain of papers. The room was bland except for a few chairs in front of a small desk with which the papers were stacked upon. The door to the room clicked open as someone stepped into the office. The person stooped down to the sleeping person's ear.

"Morning Saito! Wakey, Wakey!" A sing-song voice shouted into the cop's ear. Saito jerked up with a start while simultaneously knocking everything off the desk with his arm. A giggle carried his eyes to one mischievous itachi. He grumbled before looking at his desk.

"Shit Mackimachi, look what you make me do." Misao jumped onto the desk and sat down cross-legged.

"Well you shouldn't be sleeping on the job." Saito grumbled some more.

"Why are you here? Did you get up this morning and decide to bug me?" Misao rolled her eyes.

"No, I need a favor." Saito slammed his head against the desk.

"What did I ever do to you?"

"Plenty." Misao replied. "Anyway, I need you to get Aoshi's new secretary fired.

"And how am I supposed to do that? How am I even to know who she is? Do you think I can read minds?" Misao humphed.

"Oh you know who she is alright, a Jennifer Verdon." Saito's eyes lit up.

"Oh that woman. Why would you want her fired, she's a good worker and she's not bad to look at." Misao glared at him.

"That's why, you idiot." Saito's eyebrows rose in realization. He then noticed a dark figure outside the door.

"Oh, so that's why. You don't want her and Aoshi to have interests in each other." Saito said as he loaded his gun.

"Exactly and I want you to- Before Misao could finissh her sentence The Lord of Heavenly Hair knocked the door to the ground. Saito took this short amount of time to aim and shoot. But, alas, he was to slow and Cho came around to his side of the desk.

"You have awakened the dragon from its' eternal slumber!" With this proclamation her hit Saito over the head with a club. Twice. Saito's head fell against the desk with a thud, back into its' previous manner. Cho started to stack the papers back on the desk when Misao tapped him on the shoulder.

"You have **awakened** the dragon from its' **eternal slumber**?" Cho finished stacking the papers onto the desk before speaking.

Yeah, it's kinda an inside joke.

(Literally it is. My friends and I started this joke about Emily, you know her as hikosmymanfriend, one day. It seemed like something I could put here. I like the oxymoron her. I like the word oxymoron, too.)

"It keeps him from giving us orders all the time and he always wakes up thinking he just dosed off and now has a bad headache." Saito grumbled in his sleep. Cho squeeled, jumped back two feet and then hit Saito with the club again.

"Back you beast!!" By this time Misao was out the door.

Alrightee!!! Fourth chapter, probably not as long as you would've liked it but don't stop reading the story because of it. I get a chapter out like, what, every other day? You're getting you're story! Beggars can't be choosers. Although you're probably not **begging** for this story per say but hey if it makes me feel better. Speaking of making me feel better, how about a review. That'll make me happier than yesterday when I went shopping and let me tell ya, I love to shop. So anyway REVIEW. Peace out.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, sooooooo...There's really not much to say. I just got out of school and it is HOT our there. Last period is band and it's marching season so we're practicing for competition. I play the trombone so when we have to stand there with our horns up my arms really get to hurting. I know I'm a wimp, my band director tells me all the time. At least my old band director did. (Sniff, sniff, WAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!! I miss him!!!!!!) I'm sorry the band was really attached to him but this new one is good too! Okay so I remember that story I was supposed to tell you about. It's Bottled Up Goodness by hikosmymanfriend. And on another note, I really don't know where to go from here in the story. I know the ending (sorta) but I just need to fill in the middle so if you have any ideas shar'em in a **review**. Notice the emphasis on review.

Disclaimer: self-explanatory, I don't own anything and if I did do think I would be doing this right now. That would be pathetic.

"Well dammit, that didn't help me any." Said Misao while walking down the sidewalk licking a lollipop. Misao had left the police station nearly 30 minutes ago. (Saito is now waking up because the phone rang. Papers fly everywhere. Repeat Cho incident.) Misao came upon a park and decided to sit down and think of a plan to get Jennifer fired. She crossed her arms and her legs and sat there thinking. The sucker bulged from one side of the cheek to the other. Suddenly a rubber ball came out of no where and landed on her lap. Misao lazily looked down at the red ball that had interrupted her "deep thought". On the ball there were the words "Join or Die".

(Another inside joke. Either my friends and I are really funny or really dorky. I'm thinkin' the latter.)

Misao's eyebrow's scrunched together in confusion. The bush beside the bench she sat on rustled. She turned her head when she heard a giggle protrude from the vegetation. A wheezy voice then spoke to her.

We are the Posse of Darkness (inside joke, yet again, and I really don't know how to spell posse so...whatever you get it) join us. Misao held the ball to face level looking at the letters.

"But I don't want to join." She said simply.

"...then you must die." the voice replied.

"But I don't want to die." She lifted the ball up above her head and flung it into the bush.

"Then you must j-AAGH! Son-of-a-!!!!! Misao smirked as Sanosuske fell on his side out from the bush, hands on top of his head. The ball rolled back to Misao's feet. She picked it up and threw it behind the bush where Kenshin was on his hands and knees trying to get away without getting noticed. Kenshin let out a suprised "Oro?!" and then landed flat on his stomach. Identical round knots began to grow on both Sanosuske's and Kenshin's heads.

"What were you two doing?" Sano sat up.

"What were **you** doing?" Misao heeled him where the sun don't shine and the grass don't grow. He groaned in agony while shooting Misao a dirty glare.

"You're supposed to be running a shop, Kenshin, and Sano's supposed to be in classes." Kenshin decided to speak because his now neutered friend couldn't find the strength to.

"I'm closed for today and he's skipping." Sano's face lit up.

"That reminds me, I'm gonna have a pissed off girlfriend if I don't get back to the chemistry lab. We're partners on this next project." Misao stopped him before he ran off with another groin kick.

"Wait Sano, I need you to help me with something. It's really important...to me. Sano began to limp away as fast as he could.

"Get Kenshin to help you, you man abuser!!" Misao frowned and looked at Kenshin. Kenshin smiled back at her with a "I'm her to help" smile.

"Sorry Kenshin but you're vow to never kill again isn't going to help me. Sano, on the other hand, has no good morals. Kenshin sighed and shrugged and then walked back towards his swords shop.

"Nobody wants a good guy anymore." He said with a slight smile.

Okay so I know this one is kinda boring and I'll get to the important stuff later but like I said, throw me some ideas and I'll consider them. And if you have a complaint on my writing, don't be afraid to tell me I won't bite your head off. I just want you to review cuz' it makes me fell like my story is worth writing and I probably won't start another one until this one is over. Unless, that is, I have an AWESOME idea, which isn't often. So there's a little button down at the bottom...come on, you know you wanna do it. This is called good peer pressure. It's good for you, makes you healthy.

Deuces!!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, look I know that I haven't been in in a while but I'm here now!!!!! Ok so I know that doesn't make up for it but you'll forgive me...right? Anyway, in other news, hikosmymanfriend took down another fanfic and put up another. My guess is that this one won't last long either. (Sees Emily glaring at me from off screen) Can you blame me!!!!???? This is her third one! But if you really want to read it, it's called DEAD! Kinda like the song by My Chemical Romance. Getting off that subject (cuz Emily really wants to kill me right now) I just got back from mini-cheer camp. That's where all the cheerleaders have to teach all the little girls some cheers and a dance and then we perform with them at the pep rally and the football game. I'll be there all week. Sooooo...that's the news.

Disclaimer: sigh I don't own anything, neither do you. Let's be friends!

Jennifer glanced up at the clock. 4:25. She heard the click of heels coming down the hall. A blonde bob of hair peeked it's way around the corner where Jennifer's desk was situated. She stopped typing and sighed showing Candy her frustration.

"No Candy he is not here. Nor was he five minutes ago, or the five minutes before that, or the five minutes before that. If he's not here now, he probably won't be here today." Candy pouted.

"But you said that yesterday." She didn't like that fact the Jennifer got to be so close to her Aoshi all day long. Jennifer shot her a dangerous glare. Candy backed up as Jennifer's eyes flashed black and then returned to their normal color.

"And it was true yesterday as it is today, now if you will excuse me I need to finish my work." Candy nodded dumbly and then hurried down the hall. Jennifer sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Come on Jen, calm down, no need to get angry..." She thought as she got up and went to the door of Aoshi's office. She lightly knocked on the door. The door opened but no one was standing in front of it. Jennifer walked in and placed a pile of papers on the desk.

"This is it for the day." She said. The door closed and behind it stood Aoshi. He came to pick up the papers and Jennifer sat down.

"Thankyou." he said as he leaned on the desk across from her. "And thankyou for taking care of Candy for me." Jennifer sighed.

"You need to start taking care of that yourself, you're a big boy." Aoshi cocked an eyebrow.

"Bad day." Jennifer shook her head.

"Look, I'm sorry, sir. For some reason I'm really impatient today."

"Is there a reason." Jennifer looked up at him.

"No."

A figure dressed in black stood on top of a factory watching the people down at the bottom. A stretch limo pulled up to the factory and three "well-fed" men in gray suits stepped out. A gust of wind blew up to the person in black and he got a whiff of the men. They reeked of alcohol and tobacco. Two other men, not so well dressed, stepped out of the factory to greet the other three. Black's hearing easily caught the conversation.

"Hey, boss," one of the minions started, "what's with the suits." The apparent leader shot the men a dirty look because of their loud voices.

"We are doing business today and it'd be best if you kept your trap shut before I do it for you." There it was, Black thought. He pulled out five slivers of metal that were sharpened at the points.

(Okay so I kinda got this off of Naruto, which I don't own, Haku had his "sticks" that he threw to kill people. This is the same thing except it's metal.)

With one hand he swiped his hand to the side releasing the metal sticks. Each piece flew through the air and pierced each man in the heart. They fell to the ground dead. Black stood in the wind waiting for anyone that might have seen to come. When no one came, he turned around and walked back to the edge of the building.

"I hate stupid people." he said as he jumped off the side.

Misao pushed the key through the key hole. Suddenly a newspaper whizzed through the air and smacked her in the back of the head. Her forehead hit the door and she fell backward onto the porch. She layed there moaning for what seemed like forever before Sano opened the door and looked down at her. He bent down to pick up the paper.

"Man, I've been waiting for this paper all day." he turned around and closed the door. The keys still jingled in the key hole as Misao cursed in pain. Fifteen minutes later Misao walked through the door with a knot the size of a baseball on her head. Sano looked up from the paper.

"Hey Misao, what happened to you? Did you think too hard? Again." Misao didn't seem to care, which was oddly unusual, and plopped down on the sofa beside Sano.

(Okay, let me explain this. Sano and Misao rather good friends so Sano has a key to her house where she lives with Jiya and Okon and all that good bunch.)

"So what's so important about this newspaper?" Sano paused in his reading.

"They've been trying to get ahold of this "Black guy"whose been supposedly killing a lot of tycoons." Misao's eyebrows scrunched together in disapproval and slugged him on the arm.

"Don't be racist!" She said. Sano held his arm.

"I'm not! The guy just wears a lot of black so they call him Black. I'm not saying he is black." Misao shrugged.

"Oh, okay, I just wanted a reason to hit you." Sano glared at her.

"Anyway, they have a picture of him here." he said showing her the picture. She took a while to look at the picture.

"He has boobs." she said in a straight voice. Sano jerked the paper back to his face.

"He does not! Those are pecs." Misao shook her head.

"Those are boobs." and the conversation continued until Misao once again found a reason to hit him.

Okay so there you go. I know it's been a while but I'm getting discouraged. They only ones who are reviewing are my **BEST FRIENDS**!!!!!! (mostly anyway) So if you love me, and even if you don't, please review!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, so I'm updating all of my fanfics today and this is my last one. I have more news. Hikosmymanfriend finally kept one up and she also has a new one. It's called "Blood suckers, eh?" and Erren's is called "Totally RAD." They're hilarious, I suggest you read them. If you already have, GOOD FOR YOU!!!! You get a cookie. Hikosmymanfriend's is a Saito fanfic and Erren's is a DragonBall Z fanfic about Raditz. That's all the news for today now ONWARD!!!!

Disclaimer: sigh I don't own anything worth owning.

Jennifer walked into the office with a dangerous aura. She stopped before Aoshi's door and took a minute to calm down. She put a smile on her face and lightly knocked on the door. She heard a deep "come in" and then stepped into the office. Aoshi was sitting at his desk with the morning paper spread out in front of him.

"Can you believe this "Black" guy? He's all over the news and the papers. Jennifer rolled her eyes.

"I've heard him mentioned once or twice...or 300 times." Aoshi looked up at her and smiled as he got up.

"Well look at you. Is this new?" he said motioning to her outfit. Jennifer looked down.

"Not really." Aoshi took her hand and held it above her head.

"Turn for me." She did as she was told. She wore a long sleeve, suede, blue dress that came down to mid, thigh. Black leggings adorned her legs which ran all the way down to her black pumps with a rounded toe. When she turned back around to face him she smiled.

"Thank you." She said. He still held her hand except he lowered it.

"I was wondering," he started, "if you would like to go to dinner with me tonight." he asked. She waited before smiling again.

"I'd like that." she said "formal?" Aoshi smirked.

"Is there any other kind?" Jennifer looked up at him from underneath her eyelashes as she turned to walk away and Aoshi was obliged to watch her.

Tons of dresses were piled onto a luxurious bed along with shoes and accessories. Jennifer pulled out dress after dress to examine it and critique it. She had done her hair and face earlier and all she had left to do was pick a dress. Who knew it could be so hard. (Every girl in the world) She finally decided on a wine colored dress that was strapless. It laced in the back like a corset and had a sweetheart neck line. The dress came down to her knees but there was a single slit that tempted the male eye. She slipped into it and then went to the task of choosing a pair of shoes. Aoshi would be there to pick her up in thirty minutes and she was feeling rushed. She finally decided on a pair on black metallic strappies with random small silver square pieces of metal. She grabbed a purse pulled a brush through her straight hair and reapplied her nude lip gloss. By then the door bell rang and Jennifer glided over to open it. A hand outstretched to supple her arm with roses. She smiled. Aoshi stepped in and bent down to kiss her on the cheek.

"My, my quick aren't we?" Aoshi smirked in confidence.

"I don't like to fool around." Jennifer went to put the roses in water.

"I can tell." Aoshi lead her out to the limo and helped her in. He sat rather close beside her and put his arm on the back of the leather seat. She smiled up at him as they indulged in a pleasant conversation all the way to the restaurant. When they stepped out, Jennifer was greeted by a secluded Italian restaurant. Aoshi went up to the man behind the podium who, surprise, surprise, knew him really well. He lead them to a table for two in the far back by a ceiling to floor window. They ordered their drinks and food and then dived back into their previous conversation. (I don't like details unless it comes to clothes, plus I'm getting tired, bear with me)

When they got their food and started eating, they heard screaming coming in from the open area of the restaurant. Aoshi and Jennifer ran in and saw many people gathered around an individual lying on the ground. When Jennifer approached him she saw a single sliver of metal coming out of his chest. Aoshi put his hand on the middle of her back as she hid her face in his chest.

"Well, I guess we know who did this."


	8. Chapter 8

I was looking over my last chapter for An AU of RK and I kinda noticed that I didn't say anything at the bottom. That is really unlike me. I usually have something witty or smart aleck to say. Speaking of witty or smart aleck...WHERE IS EVERYBODY?!?!?! I am getting a very low amount of reviews. Does anyone know why this is? I don't. I'm getting frustrated. Maybe there aren't a lot of people on fanfiction like I thought there was and if there is...they sure as hell aren't visiting my fanfics!!!! ahem now that that's over...I'm going to be nice and still supply you with your story. Whether you want it or not.

Disclaimer: These disclaimers are getting as annoying as my brother but alas, I have to say that I don't own anything.

"Could you be anymore open about it?!?!" A british voice yelled into the receiver of a phone. "I tell you to be subtle and unsuspicious and what do you do? You kill the man in plain sight! Did I not tell you to wait until he stepped out of the restaurant?" A meek mumble was heard on the other line. "That's right. You weren't thinking and because of that I'm taking you off this mission. You should be thankful you aren't getting punished." The speaker ended with a deadly threat before slamming the phone onto the desk, shattering it into tiny fragments. She cursed under her breath.

"That is the third one this week. Either I need more durable phones or better employees." Mysterious person #1, as we are now going to call this person, picked up the newspaper to relieve their stress. Unfortunately the only thing that the headlines brought was more stress. MP#1, another name we use for people we don't know, (well at least **I** know who it is...yes, you shall suffer) eyes shot up and then crumpled into fury/worry lines.

"Black seems to be a very popular subject." There in black and white was a picture of Black standing on top of a building, the wind blowing through the excess black straps in it's costume. Beside it were many people dressed up in the same outfit holding, what looked like toothpicks painted silver. MP#1 threw the paper back onto the desk.

"Ridiculous, this is getting way out of hand. We're going to have to do something about this." She then picked up the phone (a different phone which they happen to have a plethora of for certain reasons) and hurriedly dialed a number. The phone rang before a female voice picked it up.

"Coal, (the last name) we're through with the charade. Next target...Aoshi Shinomori. Play time is over." A confirmed reply was given and with that another phone was slammed into the desk.

Jennifer walked up to her desk to find a few gifts on her desk. Her eyes widened at the array of boxes and flowers that occupied her desk. Someone cleared their throat behind her. She whirled around prepared to defend herself when she came face to chest with her boss. His face held a cocky smirk.

"Good morning." he stated taking her hand and kissing it. She smiled at his complete comfort around her and then pulled her hand away.

"What's with the gifts?" she said while pointing to the overflowing desk.

"Oh, well, you were sick yesterday and I had some time on my hands." she sighed.

"I see, well." She moved to put most of the bigger items on the floor and the smaller items in her purse. "That's very generous of you, I'm sure you're trying to soften me up for something." Aoshi dipped his head in conformation.

"Yes, well, as thanks, I would like for you to accompany me to a Halloween Party that my family is having." (Family meaning Jiya, okon, omasu, **Misao**) Jennifer lifted her eyebrows and then started to giggle. Aoshi glared at her, playfully anyway.

"What's so funny?" She continued to giggle before answering.

"Oh, nothing. I just didn't think you'd be the type of guy to enjoy Halloween parties...or dress up for one." She could clearly imagine him in a pink unicorn costume; fury emanating from his eyes.

"Well, usually I don't but they "persuaded" me to go." Jennifer inclined her head.

"Ah, I see. Well in that case, if you're being made to go, I might as well go with you and tone down your misery." Aoshi smirked.

"That you should."

Misao sat cross legged in the Rurouni sword shop clearly having an aneurism from the amount of brainwork she was using. She finally gave up with a growl and sent dagger toward Kauro, Megumi, and Yahiko.

"AAAAAAUUUUURRRGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!! I can't think of anything to be for the Halloween party!" The rest of the girls (and Yahiko) sat there and pretended to be interested while Misao continued to rant. "Jiya's going to be Superman, Omasu's going to be catwoman, and Okon's going to be a witch. I mean the all just totally stole my ideas." Megumi put a finger to her lip.

"You could be a weasel. Oh no wait...Halloween's about being something you're not. Nope can't do that. I was also going to offer a love-struck phsyco with a man that's too old for you but you're already that too. Well I'm fresh out of ideas." Many veins popped out of Misao's head and her eyes slanted into black death glares before she lunged at Megumi. The two females rolled in the background behind Kauro and Yahiko.

"Ow!! Don't pull my hair you caveman!!" Megumi screamed.

"I am not a caveman!" Misao countered. (Nice comeback...not)

"Really I couldn't tell for all the hair on your legs...and chin...and upper lip." Megumi replied while pinning her to the floor and applying pressure to Misao's main veins. Misao went limp on the floor in a spread eagle.

"You know, for a ninja she should be able to do better than that." Megumi then walked to the back of the store. Kauro and Yahiko still sat there without saying a word. Kauro had a ball of red in her lap.

"Here Yahiko try this on." Yahiko took the red ball, unrolled it, and stuck it on his head.

"I think it might need to be a little bit longer." Kauro nodded and walked over to where Kenshin was sleeping on the counter. She took the scissors that were by his head and snipped another two inches off his head. (You wonder why his hair was so short in the last volume) She went back to where Yahiko sat and fixed the wig. Yahiko tried it on again and nodded in conformation.

"So." Yahiko started. "Are you going to use Kenshin's clothes to make your pig outfit?" Kauro fumed at this and threw the scissors at Yahiko's head.

"For the last time Yahiko, I am not going as a PIG!!!!!!!! Get that through your FAT HEAD!!!!!!!!

Aoshi stepped up to Jennifer's door step and rang the bell. He wore black slacks and a dark blue dress shirt with a black tee under it. After a few minutes Jennifer opened the door and let Aoshi in. This was the main routine. He showed up, she let him in, finished whatever she had to do, and then he stared at whatever she chose to wear with drool running down his mouth. Tonight she wore a v-neck black sweater with an orange belt around her middle. She also wore black skinny jeans that were cuffed at the bottom. The look was finished off with a round toe, platform black heel. Her hair flowed down her back and her bangs were kept out of her face with an orange bandana.

"Well, aren't we stunning tonight?" he said while leading her out the door with his hand on her back.

"And what are you supposed to be?" She asked him. He smirked.

"The CEO of a multi billion dollar company." She laughed. He pecked her on the cheek and then held her hand as she got into the passenger's seat of his shiny Italian sports car.

As the couple drove up to the house, they could already hear music blaring from the windows and the open door. They stepped into the house and were greeted by most of Aoshi's "family". Jennifer smiled at them as Aoshi introduced them.

"Omasu, Okon, guys (which I can't remember their names) this is my girlfriend, Jennifer Verdon." Jennifer smiled politely and said her 'hellos' while sending a sideways glance at Aoshi. Aoshi looked around.

"Where's Ji-..." but before he could finish there was a loud whistle from the top of the staircase. There stood Jiya with his red cape spread out and hair slicked back with grease.

"It's a bird, it's a plane, no...it's SUPERMAN!!!" Jiya exclaimed before jumping off the rail of the staircase and landing on the refreshment table, knocking himself out cold. Everyone gasped. A loud snoring was heard and everyone then went back to what they were doing. Jennifer grabbed Aoshi's arm.

"Is he going to be okay?" She said with worry. Aoshi shook his head.

"Yeah, he'll be fine. He does stuff like this all the time. Actually, I like it better this way. Now I don't have to worry about him being "friendly" with you." Jennifer's eyes widened as she nodded in understanding. After that the party went smoothly. Then Misao came out. She was dressed in a scarecrow outfit. Her face was painted a dull yellow with the occasional stitching painted on her skin. She wore some of Jiya's clothes, back when he wanted to be a farmer, and had some straw randomly sticking out of them. She looked around in boredom until her eyes landed on Aoshi and Jennifer, who was attached to his arm. They were politely making conversation with the fellow party-ers. Aoshi was smiling, she was smiling, something had to be done about that. Misao fumed and furiously started looking around the room again. Her eyes bulged as she spotted Sanosuke. He was wearing a short red dress with tons of padding for the boobs and butt. He wore a brunette wig that was piled on his head and fake eyelashes that brushed his cheeks every time he blinked. A sign hung from his neck that said 'Lost a Bet'. On his back it said 'Betty Boop'. Megumi stood beside him, smug as possible, in a geisha outfit. Misao shot over to Sano's side and shoved her elbow into his ribs. He let in a sharp intake of breath and fell to the floor with a dull thud. He shot right back up and glared at her. Misao pointed with her thumb over toward Aoshi and Jennifer.

"What is that **thing** over there." Sano pursed his lips and shrugged his shoulders.

"Looks like Aoshi's got him a hot piece of a-aaaaaaaaaa-ow!" Sano looked over to Megumi who had her nails dug into his leg and her heel in his foot. He smiled sheepishly.

"Hi baby. You know the only ass I look at is yours...and mine, but that's only because I can see it out of the corner of my eye." He said trying to convince her to stop hurting him. She nodded and then gave him the 'I'm watching you' sign. He gulped before being dragged away into the kitchen.

"Well, he can't help me." She looked over at Jiya when she heard his annoying snore and smirked. "But he can." She took a cup of ice that had managed to stay together when the table broke and sloshed over Jiya's head. He woke with a snort and looked groggily up at Misao. She bent down to his ear.

"Hey Superman, there is a woman over there, super hot. She's Aoshi's date. I was talking to her a while ago and she said that she'd love to get away from him but she doesn't have an excuse. She also said she loves **older men**." Misao smiled as Jiya's eyes lit up. He jumped off the grounded table and put his fists on his hips.

"Where is she?" Misao pointed in the right direction and snuck up against the wall as Jiya started to push his way through the crowd.

Jennifer felt a light tapping on her shoulder. She turned around, dislodging herself from Aoshi's arm. She gave out a small 'eep' as she felt herself being pulled down to the floor. There she came face to face with a drunken Jiya.

"Now listen," he said hurriedly "I'll come over to you asking if you want a drink. You'll accompany me over to the drinks and then we'll make a show by making out on the table. That'll let Aoshi off easy." He said with a perverted grin. Jennifer personified the look of shock and then balled her hand into a fist. She frogged him in the nose knocking him out. She stood up by Aoshi and straightened her shirt. He gave her a weird look.

"Tripped." She said while waving it off with a small laugh.

Behind the couch, Jiya sat cross-legged with his hand to his chin.

"Well, that didn't work. I'll have to take another route." he stood up and jumped up on the coffee table which groaned under his weight. Everyone turned to stare at him.

"You!" he said pointing at Jennifer. "I love you with all my heart, and you know you love me! Please, come with me so that we can ride off into the sunset on my lawnmower!" Jennifer's mouth hung wide open.

"You don't even know my name." Aoshi held her by her shoulders trying to keep her from beheading him.

"Names do not matter. All that matters is my undying lo-..." And with that another table broke from his weight. In this short pause, Aoshi lead Jennifer out the door and into the car. When they were in the car, Aoshi glanced behind him then shot off down the street.

"What was his problem?" Jennifer asked. Aoshi gripped the steering wheel with both hands. His knuckles were turning white from the rage he was trying to hold in.

"I don't think it was all his idea." he said in a dangerous voice.

Okay so that's this chapter. Thought something was going to happen didn't you? Well so did I but I changed my mind at the very end. Anyway, we should all give a big THANKYOU to falcored. He gave me the idea for the Halloween party. Cookies for you!!! This week is cheerleader initiation, which I probably have mentioned before. I found out today that my day is Thursday and I have a pretty good idea what I'm doing but I'm not sure. So, wish me good luck and let's hope I survive.

Deuces.


	9. Chapter 9

A lot has happened from when I last updated. I did my cheerleader initiation. It wasn't pretty...Anyway. I am once again to the point that I don't know where this is going and am really hoping that I end it soon. So please, I'm begging you, please stay with me. I know that I make a lot of mistakes and I promise to try and fix them. It makes me so MAD when I go and read where I left off...and I see TONS AND TONS of mistakes. IT'S INFURIATING. I usually pride myself (on papers in school anyway) on my grammar and spelling but noooooooo...that can't POSSIBLY carry over to my fanfics. Heaven forbid. Okay so there is some of my sarcasm for the day.

Disclaimer: ...I don't own anything...I should get used to it, it's not changing anytime soon.

Aoshi stomped past Jennifer on his way to the office with twelve pots of coffee in his arms. He slammed the door behind him with his foot, amazingly not spilling any of the steaming liquid. Jennifer waited, finishing her work she was typing, before daring to step a foot in the office which was just now deemed no-mans-land. She sighed as she thought of the man who now considered her his lover.

"_I'm getting too attached, this won't go over well." _She thought as she made her way over to the door. As she opened it a drained pot of coffee was thrown at her head. She gracefully dodged it, with probably to much grace, and the wall took the beating in her place. Aoshi growled something that sounded like "go away" but Jennifer wasn't sure.

"Are we having a rough morning?" She asked. He grumbled incoherently while scribbling on a sheet of paper. She went over to his side of the desk and leaned against it to his side. She ran her fingers through his hair to catch his attention.

"Want to tell me about it? That's what I'm here for." Aoshi leaned back into his chair. All his movements were quick and aggressive. Jennifer went around to the back of the chair where she started to massage his shoulders.

"Let's just say I had a talk with Misao." Jennifer's eyebrows arched.

"About what?"

"Us. She's mad that I'm dating someone else. Basically I told her that she better get used to it because you're not going anytime soon." Jennifer giggled.

"Confident, aren't we." Aoshi stiffened.

"You feel the same way don't you? I mean we are getting rather serious here." Jennifer began to massage down his arm and chest.

"Yes of course but you have to be careful with her." Jennifer pretty much knew that Misao was in love with Aoshi, mainly because he was her first crush. "You have to be sensitive to the fact that you're her first crush and..." Jennifer's pager went off on the belt of her black skinny jeans. She looked down at it momentarily taking her hands off of Aoshi's shoulders. Her eyes widened. Aoshi looked at her worriedly.

"What is it?" Jennifer laughed.

"Oh, nothing. I think my brother is trying to play another trick on me. You need to finish your work so I'll just go and look at your curtains. Whoever picked these curtains has horrible taste." Aoshi grunted as Jennifer walked over to the window. She placed her palms on the side sill and stared out of the glass. Seven buildings down a figure stood on the roof who wore all black. He slightly bowed to her and held up four fingers. Something in her vision glinted off the sun. She hurriedly glanced back at Aoshi who was too engulfed in his work to notice anything. The metal dart became bigger and bigger as it came faster towards her. She glared at the weapon and at the last minute caught it in thin air. She looked back up and the man was gone. She quickly closed the curtains and whipped back around sliding the stick up her sleeve. She plastered a smile on her face and walked around to the front of the desk.

"Just as I thought. Wool not cotton and that's not real silk in the design. Well, I'll leave you to your work." She said as she pecked him on the cheek and power walked out of the room. As she sat down at her desk she gave out a loud huff.

"_Not good at all." _She thought.

Later that night a woman was walking down an alleyway. She stopped to quickly look behind her then stepped into a doorway that said "Donny's Donuts" (made it up. I don't know if it's real) She took a series of turns and stairs until she reached an opening where many black clothed figures were situated. The woman stopped in the middle of the room and removed her hood. In front of her sat a man with a huge panther-like cat beside him.

"Well, Miss Verdon, it seems like our number one position is having trouble with a kill. We can't have that." he said in a sickly sweet voice. "You know what happens to people who disobey." The cat that stood beside him walked forward and started to circle her. "They don't have happy endings. I believe you've witnessed what's happened to a few of these traitors. People who think they still have lives." The cat licked her hand and grazed it's fangs along her skin. The man's voice grew rough. "I'm not playing around anymore. I'm leaving Shinomori to you. If you don't kill him within a week...I'll take you out." Jennifer then nodded. She quietly and quickly left the room, tears secretly streaming down her cheeks.

Okay so the end is sooooooo close. I just have to put a few more things in here and it's done. It'll probably be two more chapters. Yay!!! Two more chapters. Then the reviews will slow down to almost none. Not like that's a big difference from now. Anyway, for those of you who have stuck with me. Cookies!!! And have faith. Only two more chapters!!!!!!! (I think)


	10. Chapter 10

I know I haven't updated in a while but...okay I really have no excuse. I've been updating my other stories and I've got a new one up. It's called "Tutoring for Dummies" If you haven't checked it out, then I suggest you do. Right after your read this chapter. Got it?

Disclaimer: One of these days I'm going to own something. Today isn't that day.

Jennifer sat typing at her desk waiting for Aoshi to walk by. The time ticked slower and slower as her heartbeat got faster and faster.

"Please don't show up for work today." she pleaded in her thoughts. Anyway you looked at it, she'd have to find him sometime. She had to eventually kill him. It's what she did. She stopped typing and placed her head in her hands. It's never been this hard. She's killed before. She's gotten close to the people she's killed too. Very close. She's been so heartless in the past and now...

"I really make myself sound like a bitch." She mumbled. A soft tapping on her desk dragged her out of her thoughts. She peeked up to see Sozo looking down at her.

"Having problems Beauty?" Jennifer smiled at the name. He tended to call her and Aoshi the Beauty and the Beast. Aoshi didn't seem to find it so funny.

"No not particularly." Sozo shrugged.

"To bad, because Prince Charming," he said motioning to himself and bowing, "was going to sweep you off your feet." He took a drink of his coffee right as Aoshi was rounding the corner. He came to stand in front of Sozo and tilted the cup so that all the coffee spilled onto Sozo. His eyes widened as the dark liquid made contact and let out a girlish scream. He ran out of the office telling the whole world about the coffee on his pants. Aoshi smiled and then went around the desk to kiss Jennifer. She smiled up at him but the smile didn't reach her eyes.

"That was mean, he was just being silly, like Sanosuke." Aoshi cringed.

"Unfortunately, me and silly, don't agree often." Jennifer's eyes followed him to the door.

"Sure, whatever."

Later that day when Aoshi was finishing up his work, Jennifer stepped into his office and came around to sit on his lap. Aoshi leaned back to look at her.

"What's this about. Do I need to take a break." Jennifer smirked.

"Not right now. I just came to ask you if you wanted to have dinner tomorrow night with me at my place?" She held on to the back of his neck and played with his hair.

"I don't see why not. Yeah, just give me a time." she smiled again and kissed him.

"How about seven?" Aoshi nodded his head and then kissed her again. He pushed her up from his lap and swatted her on the butt.

"Now go away and let me finish my work." he said playfully. She laughed and then ran out the door before he could hit her again. When she got out the door she sighed and leaned up against the wood.

"This can't get any harder." She thought.

Then end of the day came and the couple split with a kiss. A very long one at that. Jennifer could never resist him. He was addictive and she didn't want it to stop. They finally let go of each other. She couldn't keep the tears from streaming. She kept trying to compose herself but it wasn't working. One way or another she had to do this. There was no way out of it. The next day came. She couldn't keep her mind on the work. Not that she'd be doing it tomorrow anyway. She kept thinking about later that night. All the possibilities that ran through her head ended up with Aoshi dead or Aoshi and her dead. When she handed Aoshi her papers he stared at her curiously and asked her what was wrong. She told him that nothing was wrong as confidently as she could and then briskly walked out of the room.

Jennifer glanced up at the clock on her mantle. It read 6:30. Aoshi was always early. She wished he wouldn't show up. To her dismay the door bell rang. She replaced the gun she had been holding back in it's holster at her waist under her shirt and answered the door. The cold metal stung her skin. The silk of her loose shirt moved with her and perfectly concealed her weapon.

She opened the door with a smile and invited her victim in. As always he presented her with a gift and a kiss. Jennifer slowly felt her heart crumble but tried not to let it show on her face. She lead him to the table where the dinner was already placed. They began to eat and converse.

"So," Aoshi started. "You've never really told me about your life before you came to work for me." Jennifer smiled. This story was well practiced, no matter how untrue it was.

"Well, I grew up in Virginia, went to school in Virginia and then came to work here. There's nothing much to it. I have a degree in business. I 've worked other places such as yours. That's just about it." Aoshi nodded.

"No childhood stories or any details?" Jennifer shook her head.

"No, nothing at all, I was normal and nothing special happened." Aoshi accepted that and went on to another subject. They soon were done with their food and went into the living room and sat down. They kept on with their easy conversation. Before Jennifer paused.

"Uh, I've got to go get something." she stood up started walking toward the door of the kitchen. She stopped mid way taking shaky breaths. She finally built up her courage and put her hand up her shirt to grab the gun. She twirled around to face Aoshi and aimed the gun at his chest. Aoshi froze at the sight. Jennifer pulled back the safety lock and checked her aim. Aoshi stood up slowly.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Jennifer swallowed the lump in her throat.

"What I always do." Her hands started shaking and her finger froze on the trigger. Tears were streaming down her eyes. Her memory flooded back to her as she remembered all the time she had spent with him. There was never a bad moment. The bad memory would be now. Aoshi still stood there with a white face. Jennifer's gun lowered and her knees buckled under her.

"I can't do it." she cried. "I can't" Aoshi stepped toward her and bent down to touch her but before her could two black clothed figures fell from the ceiling and gagged them both. All of them then disappeared into the night.

Soooooooo. This was the climax. Yeah, it was kinda rushed but I'm getting tired and I've already written one chapter today so this is what you're getting. Anyway, I hope you like it. I probably won't be able to update tomorrow since I have a marching competition and it's my birthday so you'll have to wait. But I might be convinced to update SOONER if you REVIEW!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!!!!!! Yes, I am sooooo glad to be finished with this story. Now I can work on my others. I'll probably put up another fanfic after this one and then be just as busy. I hate myself sometimes. Anyway, I got to drive by myself the other day. That might not be a big deal to some of you but it is for me so...no comments. sniff This is the final disclaimer for this story. (Does happy dance)

Disclaimer: I don't own RK, or anything related to RK. Not even a plushy.

Aoshi's eyes slowly opened. The room that he was in was dark. The only thing he could make out was the cold concrete floor under him and the window that brought little light into the room. He shifted to get into a more comfortable position and a jolt of pain shot through his head. He held a hand up to his aching temple trying to suppress the pain. As the pain subsided he looked back up to his surroundings. His eyes started to adjust to the dark room. He saw a shadow across from him move slightly.

"You're awake." A female voice said. Aoshi's eyes widened and he tried to yell something but his voice cracked. The person across from him sighed and drew her leg up.

"You've been asleep for a while, here's some water." She threw a bottle of water at him and he caught it with difficulty. His shaky hands slowly opened the cap and he downed it instantly.

"Where are we and why are you here?" he asked accusingly. Jennifer popped her neck before replying.

"We're at the XR base. It's where I work, or used to work. It's an assassination corporation with the most elite assassins. And I'm here because I failed a mission. I'll be executed tomorrow." Aoshi's eyes widened again from her words.

"Your mission was to kill me? What's the point of that?" Jennifer took a drink of her own water.

"We're supposed to kill all powerful world leaders. Anyone who owns a certain amount of money or has a certain amount of followers and influence is assassinated." Aoshi looked at her dark form with uncertain eyes.

"Who's behind all of this? What are they getting out of it?"

"His name is Xavier Reno. He is the most powerful man in the world but nobody knows he exists. Everything goes through him. The government sends all the money that the world owns to a company called Send Lock, which is us, and we distribute it. We are the people who make the laws and enforce them in anything gets too out of hand. There is nothing that happens on this planet to humans that we don't have a hand in. But lately Reno's been getting power hungry so he created the Black character and started taking out everyone who could get in his way, including you." Aoshi couldn't believe that a whole corporation of ninja-like people occupied this planet let alone ran everything. How couldn't he have realized that all his money was coming from here? He had never heard of Send Lock or XR. He looked up again as Jennifer cleared her throat.

"Not only that but he has invested tons of money in the creation in beasts. Large cats, dragons, chimeras, anything that amused him, he had scientists make." Aoshi's eyes turned into slits.

"He is truly a sick man. How could you join such a revolution?" Jennifer's posture and voice grew defensive.

"It's not like I had a choice. Some of us have grown up with our parents in this facility. It's all we know. It's not like they will just let us go anytime we want to." Aoshi shook his head.

"How long has this been going on." Jennifer shrugged.

"I don't know and neither do my parents. It's always been here." Aoshi had tons of questions and he was determined to get them answered by tomorrow.

"So who exactly is Black?"

"It's not just one person. A group of the most elite and powerful assassins get to be "Black". I was it before killing you became too hard to do. I killed maybe 33, 34...I don't know. You lose count after a while." Aoshi sighed. She said it like it was no big deal. Like it was another one of their conversations that ended up with them making out. How could he not see through her? He was usually very good at that.

"As you can probably see, I'm a very good actor." She said as is she could read his thoughts. Aoshi paused as a thought struck him.

"What will they do with me?" Jennifer paused.

"Kill you most likely. I actually don't know. No one's ever failed a mission before but I'm pretty sure you'll be killed." She paused again. "I'm sorry it had to be like this. I feel sorry for your family, especially Misao." She slapped her forehead. "Oh god, no wonder I'm being executed. I'm getting so soft." Aoshi look to the side. His feelings confused.

"Even though you're a heartless assassin who tried to kill me." he started. " I still love you." he said.

"The reason I didn't complete the mission is because I loved you. If I didn't you would have a bullet in you and would be laying in a coffin right now." Aoshi looked back at her.

"In some sick way...I believe you." Both of them cracked a smile and let out soft chuckles. On the far wall a gate banged open and the couple could hear footsteps coming toward them.

"Well, well, seems like the love birds can still laugh even when they are facing death penalties." A figure of a man stepped into the light that the one window provided. He looked toward Jennifer. "Hello darling it seems your in a bit of a predicament. Oh well, it doesn't matter to me." He waked to where Jennifer sat and bent down to grab her chin. "Master Reno has decided to bump up your execution to two hours from now. That's just enough time to get his newest monster ready. And as you know, after your dead, I'll take your place as number one." He shot a glance at Aoshi. "Think about that for the next two hours. Was he worth it?" He finally got up and walked out of the room; slamming the door on his way out. Aoshi looked at her for an explanation.

"Who was that?" he said referring to the blonde haired conceited jerk.

"That was Carter Reno. Boss' son. He's always been pissed at me because I am better than him. Even when we were little I always won the fights." Aoshi cocked an eyebrow.

"Fights?"

"Yeah, to determine ranks we fought. I always came out standing in the end. I don't want to go into detail; you don't want to hear it. It gets pretty gruesome." She left it at that and Aoshi decided to stop questioning her and looked around the room instead.

"Is there anyway to get out of here." Jennifer examined her fingernails.

"Yeah, there's no security or anything. It would be pretty easy to break out. But once you got out they would find you again and then they would kill you on the spot. You can't run away from XR." Aoshi looked at her skeptically.

"Do you really believe that. I mean if you are number one don't you think it would be hard for anyone below you to beat you." Jennifer looked back at him speechlessly. "They've probably brainwashed you into thinking there is no way out. Your just scared to get out. Your whipped that's all you are." Jennifer stared at him with wide eyes. The barred door slammed open again and four burly men dressed in regular clothes came in and grabbed the two and led them out the room. Three of them took Jennifer and one took Aoshi. Apparently, Aoshi thought, she is hard to handle. They lead them through a series of hallways and stair cases before a wide arena opened up before them. Above their heads were thousands of people cheering for the fight. The three guards and Jennifer walked into the arena and a metal door shut behind them. Then the guard that had Aoshi took him up into the stands and into a boxed off area where three people already sat. They turned around to greet them. The guard pushed Aoshi down into a chair between the two people in the back. The man in the middle stood up and a cat came to sit beside him.

"Well, you are the man that brought my #1 assassin down to her knees. Single-handedly no less. I applaud you. Too bad you have to die or else I could train you but never the less I can't always have my way." he motion toward the man and the woman sitting beside Aoshi. "Meet Jennifer's parents; Esmeralda and Dean. I'm sure they're very happy to finally get to meet you." With that he sat back down in his chair. Aoshi shot glances to both of the adults beside him. Esmeralda reached her hand over to his and squeezed while giving him a weak smile. Dean nodded his head once and then turned back to the arena. Aoshi sighed mentally. At least they didn't hate him. Somewhere in the court a pair of drums played and the crowd grew silent. The man the Aoshi took for Xavier Reno stood up in front of him and spread his arms out wide.

"Today is the day that we show just how powerful we have become. This is what some people like to call discipline. We don't tolerate failed missions. We are now to begin the execution of Jennifer Esilite Verdon. Our _former_ number one assassin." he sat back down and everyone leaned forward as the metal door creaked open. At the bottom Jennifer stood with all kinds of weapons strapped to her body. Aoshi looked at Esmeralda with a confused look on his face. She leaned towards him and whispered in his ear.

"Some people have complained that they don't want her to just die. They want to see a fight." Aoshi frowned at the barbarism and leaned back in his seat. The arena was totally silent awaiting the beast that would be Jennifer's demise. Footsteps were heard and soon a man, slightly taller then Jennifer stepped out. Everyone murmured in confusion. They metal door clanked behind the man. Jennifer cocked her head and started to speak.

"What are you doing. You can't possibly be the thing that is supposed to fight me." The man smirked maliciously and then lunged at her. The nails on the man quickly grew into long sharp talons. Jennifer's eyes grew wide as she jumped out of the way and then drew her sword. When the man lunged at her again she blocked it and threw him back with ease. Their bodies became a flurry and nobody could track their movements. They would disappear and then reappear and then disappear again. This pattern continued until the man knocked Jennifer's sword out of her hand. She quickly grabbed a gun out of the holster on her leg and aimed. The monster wouldn't stay still so she couldn't get a shot off of him. Aoshi's words ran through her head as she dodged another attack.

"_Do you really believe that?" _Jennifer shut her eyes in pain as his knee made contact with her back making a shattering crack.

"_If you number one don't you think it would be hard for anyone below you to beat you?"_ Jennifer was breathing hard and blindly started shooting off rounds in frustration.

"_You're just whipped that's all you are."_ Jennifer glared as she leaped up into the air and sent the beast flying into the wall. She took this chance to look up into the crowd where her mother was holding Aoshi's hand and silently crying. She smiled and then leaped back up into the air. She had jumped far enough to get into the boxed off area and knock Reno to the ground. Her parents got up while her dad snapped the neck of the large black cat. Jennifer grabbed Aoshi and ran out of the arena while her parents followed her. Everyone in the arena stared at Reno waiting for a demand to go chase them but he was on the ground unconscious. Meanwhile, the four ran through the underground company killing anyone who got in their way. When they got to the surface and out of the building Jennifer hugged her parents and then they ran in different directions. Jennifer had Aoshi in tow. They were coming up on a man who had the keys to his car in his hands and was walking away from his vehicle. Jennifer ran up to him, snatched his keys and hopped in the car with Aoshi in the passenger seat and drove away. They were both breathing hard but Jennifer doned a big smile.

"You're right." she said. "I am whipped." They both smiled as they sped off down the road.

I AM DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh my god, I thought I'd never see the day. But now that it's over I am sooooo happy. Now you can review and say "Oh my god, I loved it. I'm going to go to your other fanfics and review those too because I'm sure I will LOVE those too!!!!!" At least, that's what I would hope you would do. Anyway, I hope to see you again in another fanfic. I love you all who stayed faithful in this journey and I hope to see more faithful reviewers. For another time then. Deuces!!!!


End file.
